vulnerable
by LastMelodya
Summary: Perkenalan mereka berlangsung singkat, hanya satu formalitas kasual, "Aku Ichigo, sepupu Kaien." [ birthday fic for kuchiki rukia ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), agak rush, and other stuffs. slight minor kaienruki.

teruntuk kuchiki rukia, selamat ulang tahun! :)

* * *

 **.**

 _ **vulnerable**_

 **.**

Sejak bertemu dengannya, Ichigo tahu, Kuchiki Rukia adalah pribadi yang menyimpan tenang di balik senyum-senyum secerah awan.

Matanya yang besar selalu berekspresi lebih banyak dibanding kurva di bibirnya, dan Ichigo sering melihatnya tersenyum tanpa beban-beban, tanpa sengaja, ketika suatu hari Kaien mengunjunginya untuk mengambil bolu buatan Masaki—ibu Ichigo, Rukia ada di tautan jemari Kaien, dengan jutaan senyum-senyum mewarnai.

Perkenalan mereka berlangsung singkat, hanya satu formalitas kasual "Aku Ichigo, sepupu Kaien," dibalas bungkukan tubuh dan ujaran nama yang sudah sering Ichigo dengar dari pengecap Kaien, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ichigo, aku Rukia," dan Ichigo akan meninggalkan mereka karena satu-dua hal; bertugas di rumah sakit atau sekadar mencuci mobil. Rukia lebih tua darinya enam bulan, ia tahu ketika setahun lalu Kaien mengajaknya ikut serta dalam _surprise_ kecil di ulang tahun gadis itu. Namun relasi mereka tak pernah beranjak mendekat, meski terkadang Rukia mampir ke rumahnya untuk menunggu Kaien (Kaien tinggal di apartemen sendiri, orangtuanya sudah meninggal, dan keluarga yang tersisa hanyalah keluarga Ichigo), ditemani Yuzu atau Karin, atau bahkan Masaki yang terlihat lebih mudah mendekatinya. Atau suatu masa di mana Kaien ada keperluan mendadak dan ia meminta Ichigo untuk mengantar Rukia pulang, hubungan mereka tetap stagnan pada batas formalitas senyum dan ucapan terima kasih yang terlampau kaku.

Setidaknya, sampai hari ini.

Hari di mana Ichigo mendapat telepon dari salah satu rumah sakit daerah, bertanya padanya dengan suara yang hampir sama dengan miliknya ketika ia menelepon salah satu keluarga pasiennya, _"Halo, Kurosaki-san? Keluarga Shiba-san? Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan …"_

Saat itu, Ichigo hampir lupa melepas jas dokternya, bertandang dengan gegas meninggalkan ruangan, mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia menelepon Isshin dan Masaki setelah sampai di rumah sakit, berkata pada mereka dengan napas yang mungkin hampir menguap, "Tenanglah, tenanglah … Datangalah ke sini, tetap tenang, Kaien sudah tenang." Namun nyatanya ia yang tak tenang, air mata meluncur turun di pipinya, setelah sekian lama. Setelah dokter menyampaikan bahwa Kaien tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Yuzu meneleponnya beberapa menit kemudian, berkata padanya dengan suara putus-putus, _"Ichi-nii_ — _b-bagaimana … bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Rukia-nee?"_

Ichigo tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika kakinya kembali bergerak sebelum otaknya mampu memproses hal-hal lain.

* * *

Pemakaman Kaien diadakan keesokan paginya. Duka mendominasi, suara cicit burung terdengar sesekali di antara doa-doa suci. Dokter tak bisa menyelamatkannya sebab luka yang diperoleh Kaien dari kecelakaan kemarin tepat menghunjam otaknya, mencapai pada hal-hal sensitif yang pada akhirnya tak bisa diselamati.

Ini kecelakaan tunggal. Mobil Kaien terjerembap ketika jalan licin dan hujan turun dalam batas rintik. Kaien selalu seperti itu, selalu terburu-buru, bahkan ketika nyawanya didera suatu bahaya. Ia tak akan melambatkan gegasnya, bahwa bagi Kaien, destini adalah satu hal yang harus ia dulukan dibanding apa pun.

Destininya malam itu adalah bertemu Rukia.

Namun semesta justru membuatnya tak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk selamanya.

Ketika kemarin Ichigo menemuinya, Rukia sedang menyeduh teh hitam, satu ekstra gula untuk Kaien, dan satunya tanpa gula untuk ia sendiri. Ichigo datang dengan napas yang ditahan, senyumnya tipis tanpa guratan dan matanya menelisik menerka-nerka.

"Hai, Ichigo." Gadis itu berkata tanpa menoleh. "Aku membuatkan teh untukmu."

Tapi Ichigo tahu bahwa teh itu bukan untuknya. Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia tetap meminum bagiannya meski ketika itu air masih sangat panas. Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia tak lagi merasakat pahitnya teh hitam tanpa gula. Ichigo tahu—bahwa gadis itu sudah tahu.

"Pemakamannya pukul berapa?" setelah sekian lama tanpa verbalisasi, akhirnya gadis itu menyahut lagi.

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya, sesak. Ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah lewat dari jam sembilan malam. Menyadari bahwa sudah begitu lama ia melewati detik-detik hening ini bersama Rukia.

"Besok pagi, jam delapan."

Rukia tersenyum kecil, matanya yang ametis meredup. "Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Dengan melihat matanya, Ichigo mengerti bahwa ada yang rentan pada senyum-senyum itu. Bahwa mulai hari itu, ada sesuatu yang mudah pecah pada senyumannya.

Mereka tak berbicara hingga bermenit-menit kemudian. Malam semakin larut, di luar sana angin semakin tak bersahabat. Seharusnya Ichigo kembali kerumah sakit untuk mengurus segala hal yang belum selesai, seharusnya ia menelepon Yuzu, atau Karin, atau Masaki, untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia berada di rumah Rukia—membawa berita yang ternyata sudah diprediksi, meminum teh yang dibuat untuk Kaien, berdiam diri tanpa konversasi sama sekali.

Tapi Ichigo tak melakukannya. Ia tak melakukannya dan hanya terdiam lebih lama di sini. Merasakan duka Rukia yang begitu implisit, sembunyi di setiap senyum dan napasnya. Tetap di sini, sampai akhirnya dentang jam berbunyi dua belas kali dan Rukia menyerah pada keterjagaannya yang menyakitkan.

Ia menyelimuti Rukia, berjanji entah pada siapa bahwa ia akan membuat senyum Rukia yang secerah awan kembali lagi.

* * *

"Kaa-chan! Rukia-nee sudah datang."

Ichigo membuka mata dalam kejap-kejap lambat. Suara Yuzu sayup mendistraksi mimpi paginya. Matanya menelisik pada jam dinding yang menunjuk pada angka tujuh. Ini hari Minggu, dan sudah lewat lima hari semenjak pemakaman Kaien yang menyesakkan. Lima hari kemarin membawa pikirannya terjebak pada pekerjaan dan karut-marut kesedihan. Sungguh, Ichigo butuh tidur lebih banyak. Hanya saja seruan Yuzu beberapa saat lalu berhasil membuat matanya terjaga seratus lima puluh persen.

Ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar dengan kaus putih tipis dan celana khaki selutut, mencari-cari subjek yang otomatis terpatri di kepalanya. Rukia. Yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur, membawa beberapa tenteng plastik berisi bahan pembuat kue. Wajahnya masih meredup, bagi Ichigo. Dan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah bentuk pertahanan nyata di balik pecah-pecah kasatmata yang tak diprediksi orang lain.

Rukia sering ke rumahnya, beberapa hari ini. Masaki meminta Yuzu meneleponnya setiap saat (tidak setiap saat juga, mungkin tiga kali sehari?) dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ichigo mengerti, ibunya hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Rukia. Gadis itu hanya punya Kaien dalam batas waktu tiga tahun ini. Satu kakaknya yang tersisa jauh berada di pusat kota Tokyo sana. Dan meski semua orang dapat melihat bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang mandiri, kehilangan seseorang terdekatnya tetap saja membuat Masaki khawatir.

"Ichi-nii, aku pinjam mobil, dong!" Yuzu muncul di balik bahunya, pakaiannya rapi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mau beli bahan-bahan kue yang kurang."

Masaki muncul menyusul kemudian, pakaiannya juga rapi, membuat Ichigo mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Karin dan Tou-chan membawa mobil ke tempat _jogging_. Jadi tak ada mobil lagi."

Entah bagaimana, mata Ichigo tak fokus pada perkataan Yuzu. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berkata dengan pelan _ambil kuncinya di kamar_ dan mendengar suara langkah menjauh begitu saja.

Matanya menatap Rukia, yang masih memunggunginya di balik pantri. Ia memakai _sweater_ tipis dan jins _navy_ ketat, sosoknya begitu mungil, dan duka di atas bahunya semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat rapuh.

Ichigo ingin berhenti, namun kakinya tetap statis melangkah menuju pantri. Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika menyadari pergerakan Ichigo. Gadis itu berbalik, dengan apron abu yang diikat asal, sosoknya membungkam Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ada diam yang lebih dari lima detik ketika Ichigo membalas dengan angkatan tangan, juluran panjang, dan sentuhan lembut jemari di pipi putih Rukia.

Gadis itu tak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika Ichigo membelainya dan mengujar pelan.

"Ada tepung di pipimu."

* * *

Sebulan berjalan begitu cepat, Ichigo disibukkan oleh keramaian rumah sakit dan jadwal operasi sana-sini. Kuantitas waktunya di rumah semakin sedikit. Ia bahkan hanya sempat tidur dua jam di hari-hari tertentu.

Sejak hari itu, Ichigo belum bertemu Rukia secara empat mata lagi. Pertemuan mereka berkisar di antara ruang tamu atau halaman rumah Ichigo di larut-larut malam. Beberapa kali Ichigo menawarkannya untuk diantar pulang, namun Rukia hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan tolakan yang terlampau sopan. _Masih banyak taksi, kau butuh istirahat, toh._

Namun, ketika Ichigo menawarkannya di antara libur-liburnya yang datang, Rukia tetap menolak.

Ada hal yang mengganjal memang, jika ia tengah memikirkan Rukia. Ini seperti sesuatu yang tidak benar, karena ia merasa bersalah pada Kaien. Tapi, toh, ini bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar salah, sebab ia bahkan tak melakukan apa pun dengan gadis itu.

 _Jangan bodoh, Ichigo._

 _Jangan melakukan hal-hal di luar kuasamu._

Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Tapi, ralat—mungkin sebenarnya ini memang kesalahan.

Ichigo memikirkannya setelah ada banyak hal yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa sempat ia cegah, tanpa sempat ia pikirkan.

Sebab di bulan kedua kematian Kaien, ia menemukan dirinya memikirkan Rukia lebih sering dari biasanya.

Semuanya berawal dari teriakan Masaki, di pagi hari, membangunkan Ichigo dalam refleks dan kernyitan kentara di keningnya. _Rukia-chan sakit, Ichigo! Cepat ke rumahnya. Bawakan bubur dan obat ini!_ Dan Ichigo segera duduk tegak dan mencari-cari handuk di dalam lemari. Hujan turun begitu lebat di hari Minggu, dan saat itu, Ichigo menyadari bahwa rumah yang Rukia tinggali terlampau sepi.

Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa beberapa bulan ini Ibu dan adik-adiknya selalu berusaha mencari kegiatan yang dapat membawa Rukia ke rumah mereka, mengapa Isshin selalu berkata _sampai jumpa_ pada Rukia dan bukannya _selamat tinggal_ ketika gadis itu pulang, mengapa dulu Kaien yang benci berkendara di malam hari tetap memantapkan hati untuk menemani gadisnya hingga larut, Ichigo akhirnya mengerti.

Ketika Ichigo mengetuk pintu, tak ada yang membuka. Ia mencoba memutar kenopnya, menggantung harap mungkin akan ada stereotipe yang ia alami di mana ternyata pintu rumah yang ia ketuk tak terkunci. Namun, ternyata tidak. Pintu itu terkunci, bahkan hingga Ichigo mengetuknya berkali-kali kemudian.

Ada buncahan khawatir yang datang di rongga dadanya.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka.

Rukia, wajah pucat, mata sayu, tubuh berbalut selimut. Ichigo merasakan sensasi menggebu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah memiliki dorongan untuk memeluk seseorang sebegini besar, tapi, ketika itu, Rukia melakukannya. Maka Ichigo hanya mampu mengepal genggaman erat-erat, membalut plastik berisi bubur dan obat yang dibawakan Masaki semakin kencang.

"Ichigo?"

Mungkin, ini sudah berepetisi berkali-kali. Di mana mereka bertemu dan yang terujar pertama kali dari pengecap gadis itu adalah satu interogatif berbentuk namanya. Namun, kali ini, suaranya serak, seringan angin yang datang di antara derasnya hujan, yang mungkin akan pecah hanya dengan resonansi suara rintiknya.

"Kaa-chan memintaku membawakan ini untukmu," Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, memberikan plastik putih di genggamannya pada Rukia. "Segera dimakan, ya."

Rukia tersenyum, tipis, _dan bukan di mata._ Tangan mungilnya muncul dari balik selimut (dan ketika itu Ichigo benar-benar merasa Rukia mudah sekali pecah).

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Ichigo tak pernah memprediksi kejadian selanjutnya. Ketika Rukia menghilangkan senyum dan hampir melepaskan tautan tangannya pada plastik yang baru saja diakseptasinya. Wajah pucatnya mengernyit, mulurnya setengah terbuka dan matanya terpejam erat-erat, begitu erat hingga Ichigo tak mampu melihat sinarnya lagi.

Tak ada satu menit, Rukia memuntahkan cairan beraroma menyengat tepat di bagian depan kausnya.

* * *

"Astaga, sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia sangsi, yang dibalas dengan gelengan tipis dari si pemilik ametis. Lelaki itu memastikan jam di pergelangan tangannya, _sudah lima belas menit,_ kemudian dokter muda itu memberikan satu gelas air hangat untuk Rukia.

Rukia yang terbaring di ranjangnya tak mengucapkan apa-apa, selain menerima uluran gelas dari Ichigo. Ia meminumnya seteguk dan segera menjauhkannya kembali. Mata itu melirik pelan pada lelaki di sampingnya, mengatensi setiap gerakan Ichigo yang tengah menyiapkan kompres di genangan air hangat.

Hujan masih turun namun sudah dalam batas gerimis-gerimis kecil. Ini seperti _de javu_ , seperti malam di mana Ichigo datang untuk mengabarkan berita menyakitkan itu. Heningnya serupa, di mana mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk mengujarkan sesuatu, membiarkan resonansi-resonansi alam mengambil alih, bersama desauan angin, yang mengeringkan jendela basah, menjadikannya embun-embun tipis; mereka hanya terlalu takut untuk memulai.

Tapi kemudian Ichigo memberi tatapan, tangannya membawa satu kain kompres yang menguapkan ke hangatan. Matanya berbicara. "Maaf, bolehkah?" dan Rukia hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang sama sekali.

Gadis itu menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, menyentuh pinggiran kausnya dengan tangan penuh tremor, untuk kemudian, menyingkapnya sebatas dada.

Ini bukan satu dari sekian banyak hal bersama Rukia yang Ichigo harapkan. Mungkin, Ichigo menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih normal, lebih kasual, sesuatu seperti konversasi di kursi-kursi kafe, atau pertemuan di antara senja-senja yang hampir hilang, atau obrolan menyenangkan di antara perjalanan mereka di dalam mobil Ichigo.

Atau yang lebih sederhana, seperti tawa-tawa kecil di sudut taman, bisik-bisik di ruang tamu, dan sebagainya, yang bukan membawa sesak seperti ini.

Tapi, Ichigo sadar, Rukia selalu membangun batas itu. Terlampau tinggi, terlampau tebal, dan begitu sulit untuk ia capai. Meski Ichigo mulai merasakan sesuatu, meski keinginannya mengembalikan tawa secerah awan gadis itu datang berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya, Ichigo mengerti, masih ada batas yang harus ia hancurkan.

"Kau tahu, Rukia," pada akhirnya, Ichigo berkata, tangannya ikut bergetar ketika membubuhkan kain kompres pada ulu hati di balik kulit gadis itu yang terbuka, menekannya pelan, membuatnya nyaman. "Kau bisa datang padaku … jika kau mau."

Rukia menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau bisa membagi bebanmu, kau bisa menangis padaku, kau bisa marah padaku—apa pun, _apa pun_ , aku tak akan menghakimimu."

Kaien mungkin tak akan menyukai ini, tapi mungkin, ia lebih tak menyukai melihat Rukia yang menderita dan sakit luar dalam.

Gadis itu butuh pendengar. Ia terlalu lama membangun kepercayaan hanya pada Kaien, berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama, selama mereka ada satu sama lain, tak perlu apa pun lagi, tak perlu siapa-siapa lagi. Maka ketika Kaien pergi, ia tak punya siapa-siapa, ia hanya punya senyum ringkih dan sesak-sesak sendiri.

Ichigo tak perlu memikirkannya berulang-ulang, bahwa ia bersedia menjadi pendengarnya, menjadi kotak sampahnya, menjadi penopang bebannya.

 _Ia bisa jadi siapa pun_.

 _Ia bisa jadi apa pun._

Tatap mereka masih saling terpaut. Hingga, Ichigo melihat bayang-bayang likuid yang memenuhi ametis milik Rukia.

Ketika Rukia benar-benar menangis, Ichigo tak punya alasan untuk tak mencondongkan tubuh, memeluknya dengan intensitas erat, merasakan kulit-kulit hangat Rukia yang terbuka di bagian tubuhnya.

Maka ia tak apa-apa, meski ini bukan di kafe, meski ini bukan di bawah senja, meski kemejanya ternoda kotor karena Rukia pun, Ichigo tak apa-apa.

Ia akan menebus dosanya pada Kaien kapan-kapan.

Sebab hari ini, ia tahu ia melakukan kesalahan yang paling fatal selama hampir dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya;

mencintai Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo punya kuasa atas pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya kemudian. Atas dalih menjaga kesehatannya, mengantar titipan-titipan Masaki, atau sekadar menagih janji. Mereka punya batas relasi yang berkonvergen, ketika Ichigo menyadari konversasi mereka sudah tak hanya berbatas pada interogatif berlambang namanya dan ucapan formalitas kaku sana-sini.

Rukia lebih terbuka, dan sering tersenyum (kali ini di mata), di mana senyumnya hampir kembali secerah awan-awan. Hampir. Meski rasanya lama sekali, meski rasanya seperti tidak adil, tapi entah bagaimana Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertahan.

Gadis itu tak membuka hati, dan mungkin tak akan pernah, tak akan pernah. Karena ia selalu punya batas tak terlihat yang entah bagaimana tak bisa Ichigo tembus, ketika ia mulai memberikan afeksi lebih, ketika Ichigo memeluk Rukia di luar tangis-tangisnya, ketika Ichigo mencoba menghadirkan kontak langsung yang lebih dari sekadar pandangan. Rukia selalu menjaga dirinya begitu erat.

Hingga suatu hari, di minggu pertama bulan Januari, Ichigo dikejutkan dengan letupan kecil.

"Ichigo, semalam aku memimpikan Kaien."

Mereka berada di atas sofa, televisi menyala, Ichigo tengah mampir sepulang kerja meski mengetahui bahwa malam sudah terlampau larut.

"Ia tersenyum, memelukku lama sekali. Tapi kemudian mengatakan padaku, _ini yang terakhir_."

Ichigo mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Dan setelah itu … kau tahu?" Rukia mengangkat tangannya, menjangkau jemari Ichigo, namun tak berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. "Kaien berubah … menjadi kau."

 _Dan menciumku_.

Rukia menyimpan dalam-dalam kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi, mungkin, kepalanya begitu transparan bagi Ichigo. Terlampau transparan karena kemudian, Ichigo menjangkau jemarinya, menautnya erat-erat sebelum akhirnya menarik Rukia mendekat.

"Aku juga memimpikan Kaien …" ia berkata di telinga Rukia. "Aku bermimpi, ia menciummu … lama sekali." Ichigo menyusuri wajah Rukia, bibirnya meretas jarak, membiarkan rahang atas Rukia merasakan kehangatan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Dan aku sangat ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga."

Rukia tak bergerak, napasnya tertahan dalam satu-dua tarikan lambat. Namun, saat Ichigo menyusupkan tangan ke tengkuknya, ada kelegaan luar biasa yang ia dapatkan.

Mata mereka bertemu, ada percik dan gairah yang tertahan untuk kemudian meledak. Rukia merasakan embusan napas Ichigo yang hangat, dan gadis itu berusaha memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, Rukia, jika kau ingin pulang, kau bisa jadikan aku … rumahmu."

Ichigo berhenti di situ, bibirnya berhenti, tangannya berhenti.

Rukia lari dari sini.

* * *

Ichigo bukannya tak pernah jatuh cinta, ia pernah merasakannya beberapa kali.

Dengan Tatsuki di masa SMA, dan Senna di masa dewasanya. Ia sudah masuk pada tahap serius ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Senna, beberapa waktu lalu, namun kenyataan membuktikan padanya bahwa ternyata gadis itu tak mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Mereka putus ketika jam kerja Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi, beberapa bulan sebelum kematian Kaien.

Namun, yang ini berbeda.

Perasaannya pada Rukia bukan sekadar perasaan menggebu dengan geliat-geliat aneh. Mereka tumbuh perlahan-lahan, dan Ichigo meyakinkan pada dirinya inilah pertama kali ia jatuh cinta setelah mengenal gadis itu begitu dalam—bukan secara fisik, namun ke dalam psikisnya.

Dan inilah alasannya mengapa ia tak ingin menyerah.

Rukia berhenti mengunjungi kediaman Ichigo beberapa waktu, menghilang dari pandangan mereka beberapa minggu. Masaki uring-uringan dan suatu hari menarik Yuzu untuk menemaninya pergi ke rumah gadis itu.

Ichigo bukannya tak usaha, hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi gadis itu, mengetuk pintunya hingga ia hafal bagaimana resonansi yang tercipta dari pintu kayu itu, tapi yang didapatinya hanya wajah Rukia yang kembali sayu, kosong, dengan jutaan beban di bahu yang padahal sempat terangkat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maaf Ichigo, aku sibuk."

Dan pintu kembali ditutup.

Di kesempatan lainnya, ia hanya diberi memo kecil, berisi sederet pesan penuh makna yang hampir mematahkan hatinya. _'Jangan temui aku lagi. Ini tidak benar.'_

Tapi Ichigo tersenyum, memutuskan sesuatu dan untuk beberapa saat menurut untuk tidak menemuinya beberapa waktu.

' _Jika kau merasa ini tidak benar, berarti kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, Rukia._

 _Dan itu sama sekali tidak salah.'_

Itu balasan memo Ichigo di hari selanjutnya.

* * *

Terkadang Ichigo melupakan, tentang Karin yang bisa begitu akurat menjadi seorang observer.

Adiknya yang tak sesupel Yuzu itu mendatangi kamarnya di suatu malam hampir larut. Tangannya bersedekap, matanya yang sangat Isshin meneliti kepada wajah Ichigo begitu detail.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia-nee."

Ichigo bangkit di antara selimut yang sudah hampir ia pakai. Alisnya mengernyit heran, ikut bersedekap di hadapan adik defensifnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu ya, Ichi-nii. Bagaimana kau menatap Rukia-nee, bagaimana matamu itu selalu mengikuti pergerakannya, setiap hal yang dilakukannya." Karin mendengus sinis. "Dan aku juga memerhatikan, Rukia-nee berhenti mengunjungi rumah setelah hari di mana kau pulang larut karena mengunjunginya."

Ichigo mengangkat bahu cuek— _meski di dalam hati ia keki juga_ —dan hanya menepuk pipi Karin dengan pelan. "Baiklah, kau pintar. Lalu kau mau apa, adik kecil?"

Karin menepis tangan Ichigo dan membalasnya dengan dengus-dengus kasar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan emosi penuh. "JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH, _BAKA ANIKI_! Kau pikir dengan menuruti Rukia-nee untuk menghindarinya kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Ini membuatnya semakin rumit!"

Ichigo melotot. Netranya terpaku dalam pada wajah Karin yang menahan kesal.

"Temui dia! Katakan padanya bahwa kau bukan lelaki pengecut yang hanya bisa diam menuruti gadis yang diinginkannya!"

Malam itu, Ichigo tak jadi tidur, selimutnya yang sudah terbentang ia lipat kembali.

* * *

Ketika membuka pintu, Rukia tidak memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk kembali menutupnya.

"Rukia, tolong biarkan aku masuk sebentar," ujar Ichigo hampir tertahan.

"Ini sudah malam—terlalu malam. Sadar waktulah, Ichigo."

Lelaki itu menatap pintu cokelat di hadapannya, lama mengatensinya seolah-olah ia tembus pandang. "Kemarin-kemarin aku sering datang di sekitar jam ini, dan kau tidak menolakku," katanya lagi. "Maka perkataanmu bukanlah alasan."

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa waktu. Rukia membisu dan Ichigo menunggu. Kenop pintu masih setia pada posisinya, pintu bergeming, angin mengembus statis. Tapi kemudian terdengar isakan. Juga suara napas yang terlampau halus, namun Ichigo mendengarnya begitu jelas. Malam menyesak begitu saja, Ichigo membenturkan tubuh kepada pintu. Hatinya ikut terasa sesak, namun ia menekankan diri untuk tak ikut mengisak. "Kumohon, Rukia, buka pintunya."

Suara Rukia terdengar setelah sekian lama. Serak dan begitu rentan. "Yakinkan padaku jika ini bukan kesalahan, Ichigo." Debuman halus terasa di pintu, Ichigo memejam, seolah bisa merasakan punggung Rukia di baliknya. "Aku mencari-cari jawabannya tapi tak pernah menemukan …"

"Ini bukan kesalahan." Ichigo membalas, lembut, seolah tak ingin Rukia pecah. "Ini bukan kesalahan selama kita berdua sama-sama merasakannya, Rukia."

"Tapi Kaien …"

"Kaien tak akan marah. Bukankah ia mengatakannya lewat mimpimu?"

Rukia terdiam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu kalau aku lebih tua darimu. Ini tak akan baik—"

"—Rukia, tolong jangan terus-menerus menghindar dari perasaan ini." Ichigo membentak, menyesal kemudian. Ia mendengar suara isakan lagi, seolah ikut merasakan sengatan dingin yang menembus pintu di punggungnya. "Dan jika kau tetap ingin jawaban, aku tak masalah meski kau enam bulan lebih tua dariku."

Ichigo mengingat Rukia dalam bayangnya, kemudian tubuhnya yang begitu kecil, tatapnya yang tenang, dan senyumnya yang secerah awan. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa dapat memproteksinya semudah memikirkannya. Maka dari sekian banyak hal, perbedaan usia yang tak seberapa itu sama sekali tidak penting.

"Aku mungkin tak punya hal-hal yang diberikan Kaien padamu, aku tidak sebaik ia, aku—aku agak keras, aku tidak sabaran, aku sedikit kompulsif." Ichigo tersenyum kecil, dalam raut pias. "Aku mungkin masih di rumah sakit ketika suatu hari kau membutuhkan, tapi aku berjanji akan mengganti waktu-waktu berharga itu sampai kau akan muak dengan keberadaanku."

Dalam detik-detik yang tak Ichigo sadari, kenop di belakangnya memutar pelan.

"Aku di sini, Rukia, bukan untuk menjadi Kaien. Bukan untuk menggantikan eksistensinya di dalam hidupmu. Bukan untuk mencintaimu karena Kaien pergi."

Pintu terbuka, Ichigo masih memunggunginya.

"Tapi aku di sini untuk menjadi diriku, Rukia. Diriku yang mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, diriku yang mungkin mampu membawamu pada masa depan tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu, diriku yang ingin mengembalikan senyum-senyum secerah awan … di wajahmu."

Ichigo merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya yang menghangat. Kemudian dua tangan yang melingkar erat di sisi-sisi pinggangnya. Rukia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Cukup, Ichigo." Suara Rukia teredam di punggungnya. "Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi."

Ichigo memeluk lengan-lengan Rukia di pinggangnya, merasakan tekstur kulitnya yang begitu lembut, dan begitu kecil dalam pelukannya. Angin malam yang mengembus mulai terasa hangat, dan ia akan mengingat ini sebagai malam terhangat di dalam hidupnya.

"Satu lagi, Rukia. Sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mulut." Ichigo melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, dan sebagai gantinya, ia berbalik dan meraih Rukia untuk merapat. Matanya pada akhirnya memerangkap ametis itu, ametis yang kembali merefleksikan cahaya di kedua netranya.

Diam-diam, Ichigo menahan napas.

"Izinkan aku menjadi hadiah pertamamu hari ini."

Empat belas Januari, setengah satu pagi, Ichigo membungkam mulutnya dalam kecup-kecup di bibir Rukia yang memabukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

catatan: _vulnerable milik secondhand serenade. mampu mencapai words sepanjang ini dalam dua malam adalah suatu pencapaian untuk saya yang sulit menulis panjang. dipersembahkan untuk penghuni kapal ichiruki yang masih bersedia menunggu tulisan-tulisan saya; untuk vine, yang mengingatkan jangan sampai ada garam, maaf ya masih ada asin-asinnya dikit, tapi semoga ini sudah cukup manis. dan maaf ternyata ini jauuuuh sekali dari prompt yang kamu kasih *nangis* TT; untuk kak curio, teman berbagi garam; dan untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, terima kasih banyak!_

 _ichiruki memang karam, tapi saya selalu percaya, bahwa karam tidak berarti hancur c: selamat empat belas januari!_


End file.
